First Breakfast
by BluStrawberri
Summary: All of their special moments happen at breakfast. It is, after all, the most important meal of the day. Amazingphil Danisnotonfire Phan DanxPhil M for a reason!


A/N: Hey, guys! This idea came to me when I finished eating my breakfast, and I was trying to come up with a joke involving toast. It just goes to show how easily I'm inspired, and I'm entirely grateful that my creativity fills my head so much that it's ridiculous. Some parts of this are short, and some are long (like the smut, haha). I just wanted to capture a series of vignettes, if you will, into a lifetime of being together for Dan and Phil. Some parts are so sappy and fluffy that you might puke a little, so be warned. All in all, I'm happy with this, and I hope you like it!

Warnings: Smut, potty mouths. Nothing really major, though. For once. ^_^; Also, I'm so sorry I'm an asshole to Dan concerning his past. I swear I'll make his life easier in the next one!

OoO

Breakfast was always Phil's favorite time of the day. Despite detesting early mornings, Phil learned to appreciate a good meal over the years, especially when it was free. Spending it with someone else was even better, though. No matter what sort of busy life he or his family/flat-mates/business associates led, there was a silent agreement that breakfast was the one time a day when everyone could come together and relax over a glass of O.J. So it was no surprise that when Dan moved in with Phil, breakfasts were Phil's favorite things _ever_, because he spent them with his favorite person _ever_.

Favorite person, favorite friend, favorite lover. Dan always combined all of Phil's best things all in one ever since they met. It was love at first sight, and it only took a few months of constant and shameless flirting for them to become more than casual friends. It took a while after that for Dan to become his lover. Phil didn't regret any of it: Any of the ups and downs and upside-downs, because Dan was the best thing that happened to the ebony-haired boy and he was here to stay. At least, Phil hoped.

Life spun out of control so quickly, and Phil could barely hold on as the sands of time slipped through his fingers. Breakfast was his way of dealing with things, his '_reset_' button of sorts. All of his life moments happened at breakfast, which was a big part of why Phil loved it so much. All of his _Dan_ moments occurred at breakfast, too, whether for better or for worse. Phil counted them on his fingers and remembered.

OoO

_First encounter:_

Phil stared at the laptop screen in front of him, chomping on a mouthful of Shreddies as he opened his email. Blinking back the sleep from his eyes, he tried to focus his blurry vision on the message in front of him:

_To: Phil_

_Hi, my name's Dan. I really like your videos, and I think you're really cool. I found your email through one of your links, and I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends. I swear I'm not as stalkerish as I sound. I only have that katana for decoration, honest!_

Phil chuckled at the message. This 'Dan' guy seemed to have a humor Phil could definitely appreciate. Pushing his bowl aside (because _really_, who drinks the milk after the cereal's gone?), the ebony-haired boy wiped his fingers on his pajama pants and began to type.

_From: Phil_

_ To: Dan_

_ Nice to meet you. You already know my name (and by the way, it's not _that_ creepy), so I guess you have the upper hand here. Just please let me finish my breakfast before you murder me in my sleep, thanks. Also, katana? I'd much rather go by Excalibur; it has a fancier-sounding name._

Phil sent the message with a click, and was pleasantly surprised by an almost instantaneous answer.

_From: Dan_

_ To: Phil_

_ Go on, quiz me on all of your deepest, innermost secrets; I bet you I can even tell you what toothpaste brand you use. Excalibur? Do you know _expensive_ it would be to rent that thing?! I'm just a student, after all! Ooh, breakfast! Whatcha having? I'm currently on my fifth pancake._

Phil laughed. He was starting to like this guy. He bit his lip at the 'student' part, though. Being twenty-two, Phil sincerely hoped that this wasn't a middle-schooler in disguise. That would be _way_ creepy.

_To: Dan_

_ From: Phil_

_ Okay, please tell me you're over eighteen. I really don't look good in gray, and prison life would hardly suit me. And I'm having cereal. I live alone and I'm lazy. Really, _fifth_? I bet you have a neck beard and cry when Sailor Moon comes on._

ooo

_To: Phil_

_ From: Dan_

_ Hey, Sailor Moon is some deep psychological shit, so don't diss it! I severely lack any facial hair whatsoever, sadly, because moustaches make everyone look badass. So do prison tattoos. But seriously, don't worry. I'm eighteen. I can scan my birth certificate, if you want._

Phil sighed in relief. He held no illusions that most of his followers were anything but prepubescent girls. It actually felt nice to talk to someone legal, and a _guy_, for once. Before he had the chance to open a draft, his email pinged again.

_ To: Phil_

_ From: Dan_

_ No straight man says anything about their wardrobe other than, 'It's clean enough'. Are you gay?_

Phil sucked in a breath. Should he tell Dan that he was gay? This wasn't something he'd normally do, spilling his guts to someone he barely knew. But Dan seemed to be a cool guy, and it wasn't like they would ever meet. Taking a deep breath, Phil put his hands on the keyboard and typed.

_To: Dan_

_ From: Phil_

_ Yeah. Is that a problem?_

Phil's heart drummed in his chest and he suddenly felt ill. Shit, what had he done? He didn't know this boy. What if Dan blabbed to everyone, and Phil lost some of his followers? _Shit_. He just came out to his family a few weeks ago, and he hadn't told all of his friends yet. Why did he offer up such personal information to a stranger? He could have said no. Phil felt like he could trust the guy, though. All Phil could do now was wait. After a few agonizing minutes later, Phil finally got a reply.

_To: Phil_

_ From: Dan_

_ Naw, it's cool. I'm gay, too. Sorry to ask something so personal, but I was just curious. And before you say so, no, it's not that obvious. I guess I just have a pretty good sense of these things. I gotta go, though, because I'm almost late for class. Catch you later?_

Phil breathed a huge sigh of relief. He read the email twice to make sure. So Dan was gay? Interesting. Phil was too shy at this point to reach out to his…well…for lack of a better word, community. Having a gay friend would hopefully be good for him, maybe help him with some of his own awkwardness of being the only homosexual man he knew. He hurriedly typed out a response.

_To: Dan_

_ From: Phil._

_ Yeah, I'll see you later._

Trite words, but they would do. Phil sat back and closed the lid of his laptop. He could definitely see a long and interesting friendship with this 'Dan'. The guy seemed cool, at least from what Phil could tell. Maybe Internet friends weren't such a bad thing, after all.

OoO

_First meeting:_

Phil's heart beat into overdrive as he sat on the dingy plastic seating of the train station. His mediocre breakfast, a slightly gray omelet and some burnt hash browns, lay abandoned next to him. He couldn't decide between sitting down or standing up, and his whole body shook. _What if he doesn't come?_ _What if he gets lost? Shot? Beaten? Stabbed?_ Phil tried willing the thoughts away, but he always _did_ have an overactive imagination. He looked at his watch. Five minutes after the time they were supposed to meet. _He should be here by now, right?_

"You're cuter than your picture," came a thoughtful voice to his right. Phil looked up quickly and saw the object of his dreams (and many more indecent fantasies) standing in front of him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Dan," Phil breathed, trying to still the thudding of his heart at the boy's previous words. "I thought you weren't coming."

"What, and miss the chance to tease you about your utter lack of clothing style?" Dan said casually, his grin widening. "No way."

"Nice to know that you care about my wardrobe choices," Phil grinned. "Ponce."

"Takes one," Dan shot back, and suddenly the tension lifted and they were laughing like no tomorrow.

It had taken a while for them to line their schedules up correctly, but after a year of knowing each other both boys were dying to meet in person. Phil knew a hundred percent that Dan was who he claimed, especially from all the hours of skyping they racked up like frequent flier miles. They had been planning this for ages, and it all lined up a week before Christmas. _Best Christmas present ever_, Phil found himself thinking.

"As much as I'd love to stay here," Dan spoke up suddenly, "I'm freezing my tits off. Do you have someplace warm to hide in?"

"Your mum," Phil cracked lamely, and both boys chortled childishly. "But seriously, I live like ten minutes away from here by walking."

"Ooh, already he's inviting me over to his place," Dan giggled, and Phil blushed a million shades of red. Phil had no idea if the brunette knew his secret, that the ebony-haired boy definitely liked Dan as more than a friend (because _really_, who would expect anything less?). Phil just hoped that this week with Dan would go by smoothly enough that he didn't gain any early gray hairs. He didn't have high expectations, though.

Phil stood up and felt Dan's hand brush against his own. Looking down, Phil noticed Dan's hand inches away. Phil watched as the fingers entwined with his own as if in slow motion, the touch burning like a thousand suns. The ebony-haired boy peeked up at the brunette, who regarded him with an uncharacteristically shy smile and a slight blush. "Is that okay?"  
"Yeah," Phil whispered, his face heating up. "More than okay."

"Good," Dan said just as softly. "Because I plan on wooing you _before_ I chop you up into tiny bits."

Phil's heartbeat increased as the words sunk in. He took a shaky breath and released it. "I'd be okay with that. Just please de-virginize me before you kill me."

"Gladly," Dan grinned suddenly, and both boys laughed. Phil loved their weird humor; it made everything so much more fun and broke the tension like a knife through butter. The brunette still held onto Phil's hand as they started to walk, and the warmth felt oddly comforting. Phil didn't care if his idiotic grin made people stare.

OoO

_First kiss:_

Phil couldn't be more obvious when he placed the mistletoe above his fireplace, but he was trying to be romantic and _dammit, Dan, could you please stop laughing for just _one_ second?_ The ebony-haired boy had just finished lacing up the knot when arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and he felt a warm body pressed up against his back.

"You really don't need to do that if you want me to kiss you," came a soft murmur from beside Phil's left ear. Phil barely heard Dan over the sound of his heartbeat drumming in his ears. The brunette let out a sigh that tickled Phil's lobes. "I'd be happy to do it for _any_ reason."

"I was trying to be romantic, asshole," Phil whispered, but his words lacked any heat and came off as rather affectionate. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling shy.

The weight of Dan's arms disappeared and Phil felt cold, empty air. Curious, the ebony-haired boy opened his eyes and found Dan's face inches away from his own. The brunette looked at Phil through dark eyelashes and his lips hovered a hair's breadth away. Phil's breath caught, and then Dan grabbed the sides of Phil's face and pressed their lips together.

Dan tasted _so_ much better than Phil could have ever imagined: An essence of cinnamon and the barest hint of the bacon they had just consumed not five minutes ago. Somehow it worked, and Phil found himself moaning into the kiss as one of his hands raised and threaded through Dan's hair. His other hand clutched tightly at the brunette's waist, as if afraid to let go for fear of this all being a terribly wonderful dream.

They pulled apart for air sometime later, panting as they rested their foreheads together. Running his tongue over his tingling lips, Phil savored the taste of Dan and stored the memory away for future reference. Dan smiled goofily with bruised, wet lips and made a wisecrack about sharing bodily fluids. Phil hit him in response and failed to hide his gigantic grin.

OoO

_First goodbye:_

The week with Dan had to end at some point, and both boys found themselves unsure what to say as they stood at the train station in the morning. Phil regretted his small breakfast that consisted solely of coffee, as it turned over in his stomach in a way that made the ebony-haired boy feel sick. Phil always hated goodbyes, and this one seemed to be the worst of all.

Dan didn't de-virginize Phil during his stay, but then again he didn't chop him up, either. He _did_ give Phil the best week of his life up until that point, and the ebony-haired boy couldn't help but feel like things now headed in a much bigger, more awesome direction. Phil had high hopes for this beautiful relationship they started, and he had a feeling he wasn't the only one.

Dan fulfilled his promise to woo Phil, not that it took much effort given that Phil was already head over heels for the brunette. They still hadn't decided anything serious yet, as Dan still lived hours away and they didn't know when they would see each other next. _If at all_, added a traitorous voice inside of Phil's head. Phil could hope, though, that Dan felt the same way. The brunette gave no evidence to the contrary, at least, which was a good thing.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Dan sighed out, a somber look on his face. Phil's heart clenched at the thought that he might not see the younger boy for a while.

"I wish you could stay longer," Phil admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Dan said with a small smile. "But I have to get back to school."

"You'll stop by again, yeah?" Phil asked hopefully, suddenly unsure of himself.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Duh. Now that I know where you live, I'll be stalking you every chance I get."

"Good, because I can't entertain myself for very long," Phil smiled.

"I can think of many ways to…_entertain_ you," Dan quipped, raising his eyebrows.

Phil groaned. "You're even more perverted in real life."

"Yeah, yeah. You knew what you were getting into," Dan said softly, his tone light but his face serious.

"Yeah, I know," Phil said seriously, smiling. "Now go, before you miss your train."

A bellowing whistle suddenly resounded, making both boys jump and proving Phil's point. Dan bit his lip and glanced at the train, and then back at Phil. "You're right, I should be going."

"Goodbye, then," Phil said, raw emotion leaking into his voice.

"Not goodbye; never goodbye," Dan whispered. "I'm going to say I'll see you later, because I will."

Phil smiled. "Yeah. See you later."

Dan turned around and started walking away, leaving a disappointed Phil in his wake. A few steps in, Dan suddenly turned around and ran back to Phil, throwing his arms around him and kissing him passionately. It felt like Phil was trapped in a movie; it was so sappy and perfect that Phil couldn't be bothered with stereotypes. Dan pulled back and gave one last grin before turning around and boarding the train. Phil stood there for twenty minutes after Dan's departure, a slow smile on his lips as he replayed the scene in his head over and over again. Phil lips tingled for hours afterward, and his heart hurt for weeks without end.

OoO

_First big step:_

The knock at Phil's door made the ebony-haired boy nearly choke on his orange juice. Coughing and spluttering, Phil tried to catch his breath and shake off the warning bells ringing in his head. He wracked his brain trying to come up for a reason why anyone would be at his door at…he checked his oven clock: _9:30am._ Most of his friends and family lived at least two hours away, and none of them loved him _that_ much to wake up at ungodly hours just to see him. If so, they would have at least called him.

Phil pushed back his chair and made his way over to the entryway, impulsively grabbing a small vase from his coffee table. Taking a deep breath, he held it defensively with one hand and opened the door with the other.

"Who the hell—_Dan?_"

"Surprise?" Dan quipped lightly. His joke was at odds with his appearance because he looked, for the first time in Phil's experience, like shit. Dan's face, normally flushed with vibrancy, was pale and splotchy with bags lining his eyes. His hair stuck up in every which way, probably from a hand running through it too many times.

Phil then noticed the trash bags next to Dan, and his heart jumped. "What happened?"

"Can we just get inside?" Dan asked, his words slurring slightly from exhaustion.

"Yeah, sure," Phil nodded, ushering him in. With Phil's help, the plastic bags now sat in the ebony-haired boy's kitchen, glowing ominously in the pale, fluorescent lighting. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll make us some tea."

Dan nodded distractedly, looking a million miles away from his body. Phil watched as Dan plopped down on the couch with a _poof_ and seemed to curl in on himself. Heart aching, the older boy set about making tea.

Tea was the solution to _everything_, according to his mum. If Phil ever had a bad day, a cup would be waiting for him when he walked into the kitchen. Phil's mind wandered as he started a decades-long ritual of preparing tea. What happened to make the usually confident brunette look so out of it and depressed? Phil knew from the texture of the bags that they contained clothing and various other items that he knew Dan held dear. Phil wasn't stupid; he knew what was coming from the signs. The ebony-haired boy ran a hand through his hair distractedly. _What do I do?_

When Phil finished making the tea, he poured the dark liquid into two silly Hello Kitty cups, hoping that it would at least bring a smile to Dan's face. When he handed the cup to Dan, he was rewarded with a small twitch of the brunette's lips, but it soon disappeared and a frown took its place. Phil sat down on the couch and folded his legs underneath him.

"What happened?" Phil repeated softly.

"My parents," Dan said, and immediately Phil understood. Dan's parents were complete homophobes in every sense of the word. Dan told Phil a while ago that he planned to come out to them when the time was right, but the brunette hadn't told them the last time Phil checked.

"Did you tell them?" Phil asked unnecessarily. He just wanted Dan to talk; a talking Dan was better than a silent, depressed one.

"I didn't have to; they found our chats," Dan explained, his voice breaking at the end.

"Oh," Phil said dumbly, because he really didn't know what to say to that. Lately their chats turned from innocent to R-rated, partly because of the distance separating them and partly because they _were_ two hormonal boys, after all. "All of them?"

"_All_ of them," Dan confirmed, his face contorting into a grimace. Phil's heart constricted at the horrible expression. It looked entirely out of place on the brunette's face.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence descended, with Phil looking at Dan for signs of pain and Dan actively avoiding his gaze. Phil knew what was coming next, but he asked all the same. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I don't know," Dan whispered, sounding broken.

Phil took a deep breath. Released it. He offered, "You could stay with me."

Dan looked at him then, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You mean that?"

"Yeah," Phil said honestly. "I do."

"Okay," Dan said softly, a smile lighting up his features for the first time since entering Phil's apartment. "I'd like that."

"Okay," Phil mirrored the smile, relieved. He thought that it would be hard, asking Dan to move in, but it wasn't; Phil felt happier than ever. "I was just having breakfast before you came. I have some leftover eggs in the pan, if you want any."

"That'd be great," Dan said as a loud growl erupted from his stomach. He flushed. "More than great, apparently."

It was when Dan intertwined his hand with Phil's as they ate their (slightly cold) breakfast that Phil realized just how much he loved the brunette. The epiphany made him smile around his fork as he took a bit of his bacon. He silently promised himself to tell Dan at a later time when things calmed down. For now, though, Phil squeezed Dan's hand reassuringly and ate breakfast with the love of his life.

OoO

_First admittance:_

It was Christmas morning, and ridiculously hot for winter. Phil briefly mourned for the chilly weather (cold _was_ his favorite temperature, after all), but spending all day with Dan made everything much better. Dan and Phil sat at Phil's kitchen table, happily munching on Phil's latest experiment: Chocolate-dipped bacon. It _sounded_ gross, but it actually turned out pretty delicious, much to both boys' surprise.

"I love my men like I love my toast: Hot, slimy, and crunchy when I bite into them," Dan quipped suddenly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Phil groaned. "Why do you even _exist_?"

"For your viewing and/or sexual pleasure?"

"You're the absolute _worst_," Phil bemoaned, though his words lacked heat and his smile ruined the effect.

"You know you love me," the brunette grinned. Phil wasn't sure if brunette said it on purpose, or if he just used an old expression.

"Yeah," Phil said honestly, looking into Dan's eyes. "I do."

Dan stopped chewing on his toast and swallowed it down in one gulp. His eyes widened comically. "I was joking."

"_I_ wasn't," Phil said in a forced casual manner. He put down his fork and looked at Dan searchingly.

"Oh," Dan said dumbly, blinking. Phil tried to hide a smile at the astonished expression on the brunette's face.

"You don't have to say anything now," Phil said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll understand."

"No," Dan whispered, and for a moment Phil's heart ached at the negative word. Dan's next words made Phil's heart ache in a different way. "I _do_ love you. So, so much. You make me so happy."

Phil broke out into an idiotic grin, relieved beyond words. "You could have just said something, you know."

Dan mirrored the grin. "Yeah, and let it go to your head? I think not."

"Nice to know you care about my humility," Phil said, rolling his eyes.

"Want to know what _else_ I care about?" Dan asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"From your tone, I'm assuming it's something I'm going to regret asking about."

"You know me all too well."

_I really do,_ Phil thought as he smiled inwardly, and physically stuck his tongue out at the brunette sitting beside him. Their breakfast (and banter) continued as usual, though the silly smiles they both held lit up their faces like a megawatt bulb. This was paradise, and Phil didn't know how it could get any better. Well, he could think of _one_ thing, but that was for another time, and another place. He settled for living in the moment, basking in the feeling of being loved and cared for.

OoO

_First time:_

Another time and another place followed quickly after their confessions: Two days later, in fact. Phil didn't know how exactly it started, nor whom it could be blamed on, but suddenly he found himself pinned against the kitchen countertop and being kissed rather forcefully.

When Dan pulled away, Phil's half-awake mind supplied for his mouth, "The eggs are burning."

"Let them burn," Dan husked out, and Phil didn't know how those words could turn him on so much, but they did, and he found himself hard and thinking very dirty thoughts, indeed.

"Okay," Phil said dumbly. The word had barely escaped his mouth when Dan crashed their lips and their bodies together, eliciting a low groan from the back of Phil's throat. Blindly, and admittedly stupidly, Phil groped for the stove knobs and shakily turned off the burner. How he managed to not burn himself stunned even _him_, but the thought quickly left his mind as soon as Dan slipped his hand under Phil's pajama pants and started stroking his shaft.

"_Dan,_" Phil moaned out when their lips parted, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "We can't do this in the kitchen."

"Why not?" the brunette inquired innocently, his eyes gleaming with lust and amusement. His hand never ceased its movement, and it made Phil struggle to form his thoughts and speak coherently.

"B…because it's not _clean_," Phil forced out, his voice intending to be firm but coming out as a shaky whisper. He gripped the countertop until his knuckles turned white, trying to retain some semblance of control over the situation. "And it's…_ngh_…not very comfortable."

"We can move it to the table," Dan suggested in a surprisingly calm voice, flicking his wrist and earning a low groan from the ebony-haired boy.

"The _table_?" Phil squeaked out. "That's even _worse_!"

Dan rolled his eyes, but his next words betrayed his innocent façade when they came out breathy and shaky. He removed his hand, much to Phil's disappointment and relief. "Okay, fine. Couch it is."

"I'm glad you—_ack!_" Phil made a surprised noise as he found himself being unceremoniously lifted up. He grabbed Dan's shoulders and wrapped his legs around the brunette's midriff for support. "Jesus, Dan, I'm not a _girl_!"

"It'd be a shame if you _were_," Dan mumbled, grinning as he peered up at Phil through his eyelashes.

"How can you be so _calm_?" was Phil's first sentence when Dan laid him (surprisingly gently, given their ridiculous height) on the couch. He looked disbelievingly at the brunette hovering above him.

Dan shrugged as much as he could, given that his hands now trapped the ebony-haired boy to the couch. "I've had some time to think about it, is all."

"So you mean to tell me you _planned_ to take me against the kitchen counter?" Phil asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Dan smirked. "But I didn't think that you'd be such a pussy about it."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You prick."

"So many jokes," Dan bemoaned. Then his eyes took on a different look entirely, making Phil gulp at the intense gaze. Dan's next words were said seriously and his voice changed to a low tone. "Now will you kindly _shut up_ so I can make love to you properly?"

"Okay," Phil said dumbly, his heart and mind racing. Were they really going to do this? Well, it wasn't like it was a surprise, given that its occurrence was an eventuality. But after the events of two days ago, Phil's emotions seemed on an unprecedented high when it came to the brunette, and he suddenly felt nervous and unsure of himself. He really didn't want to muck this up, because Dan was special to him and Phil wanted this to be special, as well.

Dan reached in to kiss him and Phil kept true to his word, the only thing escaping his lips being a low moan. The brunette removed one of his hands from the edge of the couch and lowered it slowly, his touches light and teasing as the hand delved lower and lower to the waistband of Phil's pajama pants. It was then that Dan broke the kiss, hovering over Phil with an intense look in his eyes. Phil sucked in a breath, and his body tensed in anticipation.

When Dan's hand slipped underneath the fabric and started stroking Phil's shaft, the ebony-haired boy's eyes slipped shut of their own accord. His mouth opened in a silent 'O' as Dan's skilled hand ghosted over his member, the feather-light touches burning the older boy's skin. Phil groaned loudly as the touches turned harder, the only lube being the precum leaking out of him. It was rough, and it was so incredibly dirty. Dan's hand pumped him steadily, and moans slipped out of Phil's mouth as the ebony-haired boy slowly lost his control.

"_Dan,_" Phil whimpered as he bit his bottom lip. No other words were needed, as the brunette took the hint and removed his hand from Phil's pants.

Panting, Phil opened his eyes to see Dan looking down at him with a mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes. Love, lust, amusement, happiness; a window to the soul, indeed. Dan never took his eyes off of Phil when he grasped the ebony-haired boy's pants and slowly slipped them down his legs. Phil helped him by kicking them off when they came around his ankles. On afterthought, the ebony-haired boy reached up and unbuttoned his own shirt, shrugging out of the satin fabric as if it were water.

Dan's eyes _did_ leave Phil's then, and the older boy bit his lip as Dan raked his gaze over Phil's body. The slow, approving smile that appeared on Dan's face warmed Phil up inside. "Beautiful."

Phil felt his cheeks burn. "I'm not _that_ attractive."

"For once," Dan breathed as he leaned in closer to Phil, "could you just accept a compliment?"

"Okay," Phil echoed dumbly for the umpteenth time that morning. The next kiss was so soft and so gentle that Phil felt his heart ache. When Dan pulled back, a soft smile graced his features that Phil couldn't help but return.

Wordlessly, Dan removed his t-shirt and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his own pajama pants. Phil watched in rapture as the brunette slid the soft fabric down his hips and legs. The younger boy somehow managed, despite their positioning, to kick off his pants and fling them to the side. Dan waited patiently as Phil's gaze roamed all over his naked body.

If Phil was beautiful, Dan was _breathtaking_. Honey-dipped skin seemed to glow in the brilliant sunlight, and it made Dan look ethereal in the morning brightness. Phil was pleased to find out that Dan's freckles _did_ continue everywhere. His heart clenched at the thought that no one had seen this side of Dan before, this utterly loving and amazingly beautiful side that he only showed around Phil, both metaphorically and physically.

"I love you," Phil breathed out, the words sounding right on his tongue although it was only the second time he'd used them.

The brunette smiled. "You, too."

Dan leaned in slowly and kissed Phil tenderly. Phil smiled into the kiss; it just felt so _right_, so perfect. He soon moaned, however, as Dan harshly pushed their hips together. The feeling of skin against skin sent tingles throughout Phil's body, and he found himself completely hard again. They rutted up against each other messily, the friction feeling amazing and making moans slip out from both boys' mouths.

Dan suddenly pulled back, and reached for something out of sight. Phil blinked when the brunette procured a small bottle with ruby-red liquid as its contents.

"Where did you find _that_?" he asked incredulously, his voice still husky from lust. "And _cherry_?"

"Well, one: I have secret hiding places that you'll never hope to uncover," Dan explained with a smirk, "and two: I happen to be allergic to coconuts."

Phil rolled his eyes. "How did I even _find_ you?"

"The discount bin at a ridiculously expensive store?" Dan supplied, giggling slightly.

"You're still probably out of my price range," Phil quipped, lust momentarily forgotten.

"I take payment plans," Dan shot back, grinning.

Phil opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden kiss silenced him. His eyes slipped closed, and he vaguely heard the _pop_ of a bottle being opened. Dan pulled back slightly, but Phil kept his eyes shut. Soon he felt a pressure on his entrance, and his eyes shot open as a finger pushed past the ring of muscle and entered him up to the knuckle. It felt strange; despite their casual appearances, both boys were still virgins, and Phil always felt too embarrassed to explore this part of himself. He trusted Dan completely, though, so he tried to relax despite the intrusion.

"You okay?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phil said. "Go ahead."

Dan started moving his finger in and out experimentally, curling it every which way and eliciting small moans from the ebony-haired boy. Phil inhaled sharply through his nose as Dan's finger brushed up against a certain bundle of nerves, and he groaned loudly. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure, tiny pinpricks of light dancing behind his closed lids. "_Dan_."

Apparently Dan caught on, because each time the digits pumped inside of Phil, they brushed up against Phil's prostate. Phil was too caught up in pleasure to notice a second, and then a third finger enter him. He felt them scissor around, stretching him in preparation for something much bigger and better. Phil briefly wondered how it would feel, because just having three fingers inside of him felt like he was being torn apart (not in a bad way, per se, but a _different_ one). The fingers withdrew and Phil whimpered at the loss. Soon, Phil felt something larger pressing up against his hole, and he opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend.

Dan gazed down at him with a soft smile, lust clouding his vision but not completely obscuring the love centered in those hazel orbs. Phil gulped at both the intense look and the feeling of pure trust he suddenly felt for the brunette.

Phil's heart hammered so loudly in his ears that he barely heard Dan's next words. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded, biting his lip nervously.

The ebony-haired boy tried to relax as he felt Dan's member push into his entrance, knowing that it would be easier for both of him if he didn't tense up. It still burned, though, the feeling of having Dan inside of him and filling him up. Phil's walls contracted around Dan's member, as if protesting the sudden intrusion. The older boy let out a shaky breath.

"Is it okay?" Dan asked worriedly, searching Phil's face for signs of pain.

Phil winced slightly. "Yeah, just gimmie a minute."

Dan nodded in return and cast a concerned glance down at Phil. The ebony-haired boy tried to smile around the pain to alleviate the worry in Dan's gaze. He shifted slightly, trying to get used to the sensation of being filled. When he felt ready, Phil let out a shaky breath. "Okay, I think I'm good."

Dan's answer was to nod and pull out slowly, and Phil whimpered slightly at the loss. Then the brunette crashed their hips together, and Phil let out a loud gasp at the pleasurable feeling.

Dan's movements stilled, mistaking the sound as one of pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Phil bit out. "It feels good. Keep going."

And that's what Dan did: Slowly at first, but his pace quickened until both boys let out gasping moans at the unbelievable friction. Fuck, it felt so _good_ to have Dan inside of him. Any residual pain had morphed into intense pleasure, and Phil had to grasp at Dan's shoulders as if to anchor himself to reality. His nails dug into the tender flesh as groans spilled out from his lips to the rhythm of Dan's thrusts. Dan's name became a prayer: "Dan…Dan. Oh God, _Dan._"

The brunette easily found Phil's prostate again, earning a guttural growl from the back of Phil's throat. Taking the hint, Dan proceeded to hit the bundle of nerves with every thrust, sending Phil steadily into a tailspin of pleasure and making him a quivering, mewling mess.

Phil's member ached from being left alone, so he reached down with one hand and palmed himself messily. His other hand dug deeper into Dan's shoulder, the action probably leaving marks, the thought of which Phil surprisingly liked. A lot. One of Dan's hands moved to Phil's backside, his fingers pressing harshly into the flesh as he lifted the ebony-haired boy up slightly. The new position granted him more access and immensely more pleasure, and the soon brunette's thrusts became quicker and sloppier.

Phil could feel his own release imminent, and he bit out a small warning to Dan. The brunette nodded and picked up the pace. The couch groaned in protest as the two boys went at it, but Phil couldn't care less about possibly broken furniture at this point. He bit his lip as he felt heat coil in his belly and his hairs rise on the back of his neck.

"_Dan_," was all Phil could get out before he came undone, coming all over his hand and Dan's stomach. Waves of pleasure crashed into Phil as he felt himself getting higher and higher from the pleasure. He continued to pump himself sloppily, his nerves on fire as he came down from his high.

Dan's movements quickened, and soon he came with a groan and emptied himself inside of Phil. The ebony-haired boy's name fell from his lips as Dan continued to thrust into Phil, riding out his orgasm as best he could. In what felt like too soon a moment, Dan slowly withdrew from Phil and collapsed onto the older boy.

"Wow," was Phil's intelligent response to their actions as he stared at the ceiling.

"You really need to learn how to express yourself more," Dan teased, his breath tickling Phil's ear. He playfully licked a stripe up Phil's neck, making ebony-haired boy shiver.

"I can't help it if I lack the ability to voice my thoughts," Phil shot back, but his voice remained light.

"That good?"

"Don't let it get to your head, prick."

"I really think you're using that word on purpose, just to test me," Dan said, giggling slightly.

"Maybe I am," Phil admitted slyly, grinning although he knew the brunette couldn't see it. Phil felt Dan's grin against his neck and smiled. Both boys laughed and then settled into a comfortable silence.

Dan's voice broke the silence and rang out through the small apartment. "So kitchen table next, yeah?"

"You utterly insatiable _twat_."

OoO

_First question:_

Phil woke up to an empty bed and the smell of burnt bacon. Well, _that_ was new. Firstly, because Dan was never a morning person and spent most mornings cuddling up to the ebony-haired boy, and secondly, Dan never made breakfast. After the 'Flaming Pancake Meets Ceiling' fiasco, both boys had agreed to let Phil be the main chef in the mornings. So it was with a slight feeling of foreboding that Phil lifted himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen, bracing himself for what might come.

When Phil entered the kitchen, Dan was nowhere to be found. Instead of the brunette, Phil found a full meal on the table and a small notecard with his name on it. Blinking, Phil sat down warily and opened up the card. It simply read, in Dan's messy scrawl,

_Enjoy your (hopefully edible) breakfast and then meet me at the train station. –D_

_Huh_. Phil blinked again and shrugged. He quashed down his urges to just go ahead and meet the brunette to demand what the hell was going on. Dan _had_ gone to all the trouble to make breakfast, and it really _did_ look delicious. So, shrugging again, he picked up his fork and began to eat the eggs and (only slightly burnt) bacon.

Fifteen minutes later found him walking onto the train platform with some trepidation. Those fifteen minutes had been excruciating, considering Phil's overactive imagination and his tendency towards making up dark scenarios. He eventually figured that whatever the brunette had planned, it couldn't be _that_ bad. Dan always teased Phil about being a worrywart, to which the ebony-haired boy had to admit was entirely true.

Phil sighed in relief when he spotted Dan, who was sitting down on one of the benches and looking away from Phil. Phil rushed up to him, and the brunette turned to look up at the older boy when he approached him.

"Is everything okay?" were Phil's first words.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Of course, idiot. I _told_ you that you worry too much."

Phil huffed. "I hope you have a good reason for bringing me out here at…" He checked his watch, "Eight in the morning."

"Well, sit down, and I'll show you," Dan replied mysteriously, patting the spot on the bench next to him.

Phil complied and turned towards the brunette when he was seated. "Okay, now, what's so important that it couldn't wait until the afternoon?"

"This," Dan said, and suddenly Phil _knew_ before the brunette even kneeled down and _knew_ before the younger boy even spoke that yes, this was a _very_ good reason to get up early. His breath caught, and despite the fact that he _knew_ what was about to happen, he couldn't help his sharp gasp at the small black box in Dan's slightly shaky hands.

"Dan, I—"

"Oi, let me talk, asshole," Dan interrupted, his tone light and teasing. "I've only been planning this speech for, like, a few _months,_ now."

Phil's mouth clamped shut and he nodded, willing the unshed tears in his eyes to go away. Dan cleared his throat.

"Okay, so we've been together for officially five years today, and that's like ten lifetimes for a gay relationship, so I figured I'd up the ante. Phil, I love you so much, and I want to live about a million more lifetimes with you by my side. I'm pretty crappy at coming up with sentimental stuff, but I figure that you and I just _fit_ together, and you _get_ me in a way that no one else does. This place seemed fitting because this is where we first met in real life, and I wanted it to kind of come full-circle in a way. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, or anyone else I'd rather be with, than here with you. I love you, and I really hope that you say yes, because it's freezing out here and I can't feel my arse anymore and I'm about to spontaneously combust at any moment now. So, Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?"

Phil couldn't help it; he laughed. Dan stared at him like he'd gone mad, but it only made Phil laugh even more.

"This isn't the reaction I expected," Dan admitted, frowning and looking a bit put out.

"I know, I know, and I'm so sorry," Phil tried to stifle his giggles. He grinned brilliantly when his laughter died off. "It's just that this is so _you_, and you're so adorable and sweet and funny and I'd be honored to be your husband/partner/whatever you want to call it."

"So you're saying yes," Dan said softly, a slow smile lighting up his face, "to being my whatever I want to call it."

"Yes," Phil whispered, his tone serious but his lips quirked up in a goofy smile. "Now you can get up and unfreeze your arse so that we can go home and celebrate in a completely indecent manner."

"I like the way you think," Dan waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a laugh from the ebony-haired boy. "But first, I have to make sure this fits your abnormally large hands."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Phil said playfully, but his emotions leaked through and his eyes started to water embarrassingly. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his lips when the ring slid onto his finger effortlessly. Phil lifted his hand up slightly to better inspect the ring. It was a simple black band, with a design of small blue sapphires spaced evenly apart and wrapping around the ring. It looked so right on his finger, like it had been there all along.

"I know I just put it on you," Dan said, his voice brimming with excitement as he seated himself beside Phil on the bench, "but look on the inside."

Phil felt a bit reluctant to take the ring off, but he did as he was told. He laughed at what he saw.

_To Phil, for many more breakfasts to come. Love, Dan_

"You're such a nut," Phil declared warmly, slipping the ring back on his finger with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you knew what you were getting into," Dan offered, shrugging.

"I completely did," Phil shot Dan a grin, which the brunette mirrored. "Now let's go get your arse warmed up."

"I do believe I've been a bad influence on you, mate," Dan laughed, sounding unrepentant.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather have you here tainting my innocence than not at all," Phil admitted honestly, to which he earned a wide grin from the brunette.

Hands intertwined, they walked back to their apartment and towards the brightest future that Phil could ever see.

OoO

_First happy ending:_

Phil adjusted his tie for the twelfth time that morning, his hands shaking nervously as he straightened out the silky, aquamarine fabric. _Calm down, Philip, _he told himself,_ it's only the biggest day of your entire life. No worries._

"Geeze, Phil, settle down," came a voice to his right, and he looked over to find his mother standing in the doorway to the dressing room, looking beautiful in a deep cerulean gown. "It's not like Dan's going anywhere."

"Mum," Phil breathed, tears pricking at his eyes embarrassingly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" the older woman asked, giving a small smile. "It's not every day that I get to see my handsome, grown-up son marrying an equally handsome idiot."

Phil smiled softly, touched beyond words. His voice was soft when he said, "Don't let him hear you say that. It'll go straight to his head."

"Right, wouldn't want _that_," his mum said, mirroring his smile. She walked over to him and smoothed down his tie. "But seriously, I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy _you're_ happy," Phil said lamely, chuckling. His parents were always on board throughout his whole relationship with Dan, and for that he felt incredibly lucky. Dan's parents, however, hadn't even responded to the invitation the boys sent. The look on Dan's face after the weeks passed and he gave up made Phil's heart hurt unbearably. Phil's parents welcomed Dan warmly into their lives, though, and treated him like a second son. It made Phil feel so happy, that all of the important people in his life got along and cared for one other so much. He hoped that it made up for at least some of the hurt that Dan felt.

The sound of a bell interrupted his reverie, and he looked over to the door. "I guess it's time."

"Good luck," his mother whispered, smiling and kissing his cheek. "I'll be in the front row if you need a tissue."

"_Mum_," Phil groaned, though his words lacked heat and were affectionate. "I'm not a bloody girl."

"I know, sweetie," she said with a small smile. She bumped her shoulders into his lightly. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Phil sighed, and took her arm. They walked down the hallway in silence, and Phil drew in a deep breath as he waited for the wide oak doors to part.

As he walked down the aisle with his mother, Phil couldn't get over the fact that Dan was _his_, that the ebony-haired boy was so lucky to have such an awesome person like this in his home and in his life. To think that something that started over a soggy bowl of cereal would eventually blossom into a lifelong relationship made Phil happier than he could ever be. Phil felt his smile in his heart as he came up to the front, where Dan stood looking at him with a big grin on his face.

The ceremony went without a hitch, despite Phil's tendency to ruin just about any life experience ever. Phil prided himself on his dry eyes throughout most of the service, but it took a heartless monster indeed not to shed a few tears on his wedding day.

"I believe these two men have written their own vows," the priest (and Phil's cousin) said with a flourish, smiling warmly at the pair. The boys nodded.

"I'll start," Dan offered, grinning. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a coffee-stained sheet of paper that looked like it had been folded over one too many times. Phil couldn't help but smile at how adorably _Dan_ it was, even before Dan spoke. "I've always been real shit at stuff like this, but I'm going to try my hardest. I love you so much, Phil, and I wasn't kidding about the 'lifetimes' thing. Screw 'death do we part'; you're stuck with me in the afterlife, and then some. You mean the world to me, and I couldn't ever be happier than I am with you. I'm just so incredibly lucky to have you, and I'm so glad we met. And, uh, that's it."

Despite the tears in his eyes, Phil couldn't help but chuckle. "You've always been a charmer with words."

"Oi, shut it, you," Dan grinned. "Now's your bit."

Phil rolled his eyes and smiled, his nerves mostly erased from the familiar banter. Trust Dan to be so adorably awesome at making Phil feel better. He cleared his throat and pulled out his _own_ slip of paper. He read with a slightly trembling voice, "Dan, you're the most amazing person I've ever met, or will meet. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you here at all of my breakfasts cracking jokes, or overcooking my eggs, or ruining our household surfaces. I'm so glad that we found each other all those years ago, because you make my life so much better when you're around. Dan, I love you so much that it hurts. And, as you so beautifully phrased it, that's it."

The priest chose that moment to speak. "Well, I assume that's it, then."

Laughter filled the room and both boys grinned unabashedly. Dan turned to the man. "Yeah, you'd be about right."

"Well, then. I guess we should get on with it," the priest smiled. "Daniel Howell, do you take this man to be—"

"Yes," Dan cut in abruptly.

Phil laughed. "I don't think that's how it goes."

"Well, that's how it goes with _us_," Dan shrugged, taking Phil's hand. The touch burned Phil's skin pleasantly. The brunette then procured the golden ring with his other hand and slipped it effortlessly onto Phil's finger.

Phil knew how right those words were, so he smiled warmly at Dan and whispered, "Yes."

Phil's hands shook slightly as he maneuvered the matching ring onto Dan's hand, but he managed to slide it on without dropping it. Both boys grinned brilliantly at each other, and Phil couldn't help the small tear that slid down his cheek.

"Pussy," Dan teased in a low voice as the room filled with cheers and applause.

"Prick," Phil muttered affectionately.

"I'm going to let that one slide, just this once," Dan said, and Phil rolled his eyes.

"I love you," Phil uttered, the only words he could use to sum up just what Dan meant to him. The phrase still felt new and shiny despite the years of use, and he meant every word as much as the first time he'd spoken them. "So, so much."

Dan's smile was worth more than the two rings currently sitting on Phil's left hand. "I love you, too. Now let's have breakfast."

OoO


End file.
